


Meeting Grandpa

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grandpa Batman, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was two years since Damian died and Bruce pushed everyone away.  But Damian’s back, alive, and thirteen years old and he wants his family back.  So Bruce calls everyone home.  A big surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Grandpa

“Father, I would like to inquire where Richard, Drake, Todd, and Cassandra are,” asked Damian. “Also, I have not heard here nor there from Gordon or Brown.” Damian was thirteen years old and recently brought back to life by Ra’s al Ghul. Damian escaped his Grandfather to return to his father’s side. They had spent the last several days together. Damian hesitant to take up the mantle of a hero again since his old position was taken by Carrie Kelley (Damian actually liked Carrie, she was interesting). Unlike Jason who took Tim becoming Robin as replacing Jason, Damian knew that Father needed a Robin to keep him chained to morality.

Bruce stared at his son. Alfred gave him a pointed look. “Well, Barbara’s at the police academy. Stephanie and Cassandra are traveling the world. Dick lives in Jump City with Tim. I don’t know where Jason is though.” Damian sighed, irritatable.

“Father, please tell me you didn’t isolate yourself from our family,” said the thirteen year old, annoyed. “I demand that you call and apologize for whatever you did.”

“Why do you assume it was something,” started Bruce, “that I did.” But Damian just gave him a look. Damian was very mature for being thirteen. He wondered what happened to him. Dying and then coming back. “I’ll call them. I’m sure that Dick knows where Jason is at least.” That was how Bruce had to call Dick Grayson, his oldest son and inform him about Damian.

“I assume that this is supposed be a half-assed apology, Bruce,” Dick stated, wryly. Bruce heard the excitement in his oldest son’s voice. “But since its Damian, we all be there tomorrow. I’ll call everyone else.” Dick hung up the phone.

Alfred was estatic that everyone was coming home. He made everyone’s favorite dishes and even made Ma Kent’s apple pie. Damian assisted in the kitchen, excited to see everyone again. Much to Bruce’s horror, Damian asked about the Leaguers and the Titans. Bruce did not know much. He had barcaded himself in Gotham for two years. Carrie, with a shit-eating grin on her face, was sitting in the kitchen (she was a terrible cook) and teasing Damian. Barbara was sitting in the corner, studying, but rolling her eyes at the appropriate moments.

Suddenly the sound of running was heard and Dick Grayson came crashing into the kitchen and leapt at Damian, hugging him tightly. “Richard, as pleased to see you as I am, I cannot beathe.” 

“Oh, Damian, you’re so beautiful,” said Dick, refusing to let go. Damian gave a small smile for his oldest brother. More footsteps. Tim Drake entered the room, death glaring Dick, and he was carrying a small black haired toddler girl in his arms. Starfire, Kory, entered floating, carrying the baby bag.

“Please do not throw your daughter at me again,” said Tim, handing the giggling toddler to her mother. Then to everyone’s surprise, Tim stole Damian out of Dick’s grasp and hugged him. “I missed you little terror.”

“I missed you too, Drake.”

“You remember Kory, don’t you Damian,” said Dick, grinning. Damian nodded, wary. “Well, we have a daughter together. This is Mari.” Dick took Mari out of Kory’s arms and presented his daughter to Damian. Damian stared at the baby. She reminded him of a kitten. Immediately, Damian took the baby and went to Alfred to introduce her to the elderly butler.

“Well, you are never getting her back,” said Tim, wryly. Dick just smiled. Bruce was glad to have them here. He heard in vague details about Dick and Kory having a baby. He wondered if Dick would forgive him long enough so he could hold his first grandchild. Tim and Damian quickly fall back into their banter, it’s nice to see him smile again. Starfire is now standing there, awkwardly, holding the diaper bag.

She knew that Bruce never quite approved of her for Dick (or Jason, especially Jason). Alfred immediately went over to her. “You look as lovely as always Miss Koriand’r, come and sit.” He took the bag and she smiled, warmly at him, and sat next to the grinning Carrie and Barbara, who smiled at the alien red head. Soon, more footsteps were heard.

“Damian, you little brat,” said Stephanie, half in tears and half-fuming mad, came and leapt at Damian and hugged him tightly. “Jerkface.”

“Brown,” said Damian, with affection, enjoying the hug. Cassandra entered silently, holding the hand of a young Chinese girl, about eight. “Cassandra.” Cassandra smiled at everyone.

“This is my adopted daughter, Fan,” said Cassandra. Stephanie grinned, still latched onto Damian. 

Fan looked amazed at the scene before her. She had big brown eyes and black hair. “Aunt Stephie calls me Fanny.” She had broken English, though. Cassandra looked at her with such fondness. Cassandra introduced her family to Fanny in Chinese. The girl had a big smile for everyone. Dick hugged her, called her precious. Tim and Damian shook her hand. She was immediately fascinated with Starfire’s long red, possibly alive (Bruce always wondered), hair.

“Is Todd coming,” Damian asked. Dick smiled, beamed actually.

“He grumbled about it, but he’s coming,” said Dick, nodding. Tim gave Dick a dirty look. Kory pretended to know nothing. Something was going on with Jason. Bruce was worried. It was Jasont that he always worried about the most, that Bruce wanted to protect and coddle but never managed to let himself. He knew that Red Hood was working in San Fran, near Jump City, so he was sure that the boys kept in touch with each other.

Jason’s heavy footsteps were heard and accompanied by a light set of footsteps. Jason, the sight of him gave Bruce many feelings, was holding an infant girl in his arms, and entering behind him was Bette Kane, Bruce’s cousin. Immeidately, Bruce looked at Jason and then at Bette. “Hey, Baby Bird, welcome back to the world of the living. Come here and meet our baby girl, Joss.” Damian smirked at Jason, not maliciously though.

Damian went over to Jason, who towered over the thirteen year old and the baby looked very little in his arms. “It’s amazing, Todd, that you managed to create such a beautiful baby.”

Jason snorted. “That would be all those Kane genes she got from Doctor Mommy here.” 

Bette beamed at him. “I’m not a doctor, yet.” Jason smiled. He actually smiled. Not a small smile, but a real smile, something Bruce had not seen on Jason’s face since he was Robin. “Now, do I smell apple pie?”

“Of course, Miss Mary Elizabeth,” said Alfred, suddenly very pleased with the whole situation. Bruce turned to Dick, who was grinning, Kory was smiling and Tim just shook his head. They had known the whole time that Jason was with Bette and they had a daughter. Damian was pleased that he now had three nieces to spoil.

“Hey, Old Man,” said Jason, with a half-smile. “You’re a Grandpa, holy moley, right?”

“Did you just say holy moley,” asked Damian, snickering.

“Jason, Mr. Potty-Mouth here,” said Bette, with a dramatic sigh, “has to put a dollar in the swear jar every time he curses. We can’t have Joss growing up with such language. And Billy’s a constant babysitter for us, so yeah. We’re already at 50 dollars and it’s only been three months since our little angel’s been born.”

“I’ve been getting better,” said Jason, offended. “Anyway, here, Bruce, hold Joss. I want pie.” Suddenly, Bruce was saddled with holding the three month year old Joss, who had the same eyes as Jason, but black hair that came from Bette’s side of the family. It was a pity that she didn’t get blonde or red hair, both recessive genes. Apparently, his punishment for pushing the others away was no pie.

He could live with that, especially since he had one grandchild in his arms, the other flitting about like a hyperactive butterfly and the third one peering down facsinated at baby Joss.

Batman was a Grandpa.

Holy hot damn.


End file.
